


In Between Life

by Biowarenerd



Series: Dreams That Matter [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Mabari, Nightmares, Normal Life, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biowarenerd/pseuds/Biowarenerd
Summary: This is some random stuff about in between life and plot lines of the story Dreams that Matter. What the Warden, Champion, and Inquisitor got up to when they weren't saving the world or being goofballs. This is also canon for the Dreams that Matters story.





	1. Surprise Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my stories in between stories. So it will have a lot of just normal life of Aiden, Hawke, and Max when they aren't saving the world and even some chapters will be before the three knew each other. It goes along with my other story Dreams that Matter and will be considered canon for that story. Anyway, I didn't really know how else to explain it but I hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

 

Bella waved a greeting to a some new customers that had opened the door to the Grey Warden’s Rest as she filled a tankard of ale and handed it to the person who had asked for it. Business was booming for perhaps for the first time since the Blight had ended. Redcliffe was in the throes of recovering, rebuilding what the darkspawn has destroyed. It was only a few months after the Fifth Blight was ended and so for the most part, the country hadn’t recovered. Yet people always needed a drink to help them forget their problems and what was more common nowadays, to help forget the horrors of war.

She handed a drink to a customer and couldn’t help but overhear some conversation coming from a nearby table. Three soldiers on their off duty hours were having a casual drink and rewinding after their shift finished. 

“I’m just saying, I don’t see how one man brought a whole nation together and ended the Blight. It just isn’t possible, Grey Warden or not.” The first man was saying. He was a short but sturdy man with a declining hairline. 

The second man, a tall lean man, snorted as he took a swig from his drink. “That’s even if he was a Warden. I heard from a reliable source that he was actually just some lucky peasant boy with a sword.”

“That’s horse shit. No boy with no sword could get close enough to kill a dragon. Most wouldn’t even be able to do that, let alone slay it.” The first man said. 

The second man growled. “I heard it from a good source. You calling me a liar?”

The first man laughed. “No, I’m calling you stupid! He was probably some knight or Templar.”

The third man, who had been quiet up until that point, spoke up. He was obviously a cloth cut above the other two men, maybe even a learned man to some degree. 

“Both of you are wrong. He is indeed a Warden, that much is clear. But he is not some lucky farm boy, nor is he a Templar. He is the second son of Teyrn Bryce Cousland, Aiden.”

The second man snorted. “Bullshit. Didn’t the Couslands all die out shortly before the Blight broke out?”

The first man took another drink. “Apparently that isn’t the case. But what I want to know, is how some noble prick killed a dragon.”

The third man took a small bite from the bread on his plate and wiped his mouth of the crumbs with a cloth. “Simple. He is perhaps the deadliest swordsman Thedas has seen in Ages. It helped that he is a natural born leader too.”

The first man raised his eyes at the third man. “And how do you know that? You his lover or something?”

“Not at all. That title belongs to a bard named Leliana. As for how I know, I fought alongside him and his team during the siege of this place. I’ve seen his fighting skills firsthand and I can say that without a doubt, if anyone could kill a dragon, it would be him. Redcliffe owes its life to him.”

There was a pause before the second man grunted. “Well where does a man like that go after saving the world from another full on Blight?”

The third man shrugged. “I’m not sure. But wherever he went, I can’t think of anyone more deserving of a nice vacation.”

The other two grunted in agreement. 

Bella’s attention was drawn away as the door to the tavern flew open and a massive Qunari stepped in. A hush fell over the patrons of the tavern as everyone turned to stare at the new arrival that towered over them all like a grey giant. 

The Qunari for that much was obvious from his size and skin, had long silver dreads and small beady eyes but something was off about him. He had no horns unlike most Qunari. He was wearing heavy armor that clinked when he moved and on his back was an enormous broadsword. He swung his gaze around the tavern, almost as if he was making sure there were no threats, before his gaze landed on Bella. And for a split second, she thought she saw a hint of warmth in his eyes before he looked away, stepping aside to let the others behind him in.

An elf followed. With long hair tied in a ponytail and very tan skin, like he had been out in the sun too long. The elf had two daggers on his back and wore a dark green cloak that almost reached his knees. Unlike the Qunari though, the elf smiled suavely to those around him, bowing ever so slightly before making his way to an open table while the Qunari stayed by the door as if keeping watch.

A woman entered next. She had a light blue cowl that normally his her bright short red hair. A bow was slung over her left shoulder and she had a small dagger at her side. Her dark blue eyes twinkled sweetly but if you looked closer, you could tell it was a mask. She joined the elf at a table as the next person entered.

This next person was a red haired dwarf with a bushy beard. He swayed slightly like he was already drunk. The dwarf had on dwarves armor and had a battle-ax almost as tall as he was on his back. He almost tripped as he stepped inside but no one dared laugh.

The last person to enter was a man with a bow on his back and two swords strapped to his sides. The swords cackled with magical energy. The man wore light armor with the Grey Warden insignia sported proudly on the chest. He wore a cowl much like the elf and the woman but unlike them, the cowl covered his his eyes. All that could be seen from under it was a thin red beard that failed to hide all of his many scars. Scars that would have made the bravest man pause at the sight of them. Walking alongside the man was a sturdy Mabari with wild fur that rose up like a blaze of fire. The man closed the door behind him and accompanied by the Mabari, also went over the table and joined his companions. The Qunari, though, remained by the door, his eyes ever watchful for any trouble. Bella has a quick thought that the Qunari would make a wonderful bouncer before she recognized the dog. 

After realizing who these strange dangerous looking visitors were, she breathed a sigh of relief. Then she burst into action, walking over to the table to say hello and catch up with friends. Before she could, a soldier on his off duties marched over to the group. 

“And who are you all to come barging into this place like you own it?” The soldier asked. There was no hostility in the soldiers voice, only curiosity. He had been the only person in the room, aside from Bella and the third man she had overheard earlier, brave enough to ask. 

Another man, who had been drinking heavily and thought the man in the cowl had taken too long to answer, stood up shakily and rudely knocked the cowl off the newcomer’s face. “He asked ye a questiun. Anwser him!”

Instantly, both the Qunari and the Mabari growled threateningly while the elf reached for his daggers. The dwarf chuckled and the woman sat calmly, the corner of her mouth twitching in a smile.

The man who was so obviously a Warden, raised his hand in peace and the Qunari and the dog relaxed. 

Now that the people could see his face more clearly, they gasped at how scar covered his face was. But they could also see that the man was very handsome behind the scars and one could see the mischievous light humored glint in his eyes. 

Bella made it to the table finally and the man, upon seeing her, grinned and rose to his feet to embrace her as a friend. They hadn’t seen each other since the siege so many months ago. It almost seemed like a lifetime. 

“Bella! How are you? It seems you are doing well for yourself! And you renamed the tavern after me or something? That was nice of you, I’m honored.” The man said cheerfully. 

Bella smiled. She had forgotten he often rambled on when he was excited.

“Hello Aiden! I’m doing well, how about you? What brings someone as famous as you are to my humble tavern?” Bella  said happily. She quite liked the kind heroic man and she was proud to say that they were friends.

At the name of Aiden, the tavern people immediately started murmuring to themselves. It suddenly dawned on them that this man and his companions matched the description of those that had helped stop the Blight. So the man had to be the Hero of Ferelden. Then it hit them. They were in the presence of a hero. 

The person that had knocked Aiden’s cowl down was quick to apologize, bowing deeply in both shame and fear that he would be punished. Aiden simply grinned and waved the man off, stating that it wasn’t a big deal. 

Aiden then turned back to Bella, excited to catch up. Before he could say anything though, she raised a hand to stop him. 

“Can we catch up later after I close? It’ll just be another couple of hours. Then we can all have a good chat without being stared at.” She said with a smile.

He snickered. “That  _ would  _ be nice. Alright then. We’ll stay out of your way so you can keep working. You won’t even notice we are here!” 

Bella laughed to herself. The whole tavern knew who they were, she highly doubted that she wouldn’t notice them. 

The dwarf, Oghren, slammed his fist on the table. “I would like some cold ale if you please.” He said, eying the barrels of mead behind the bar. 

The elf Zevran nodded, asking for one as well. Bella nodded in acknowledgement and moved away to fetch them their drinks. 

Aiden grinned at the two of them. “I do hope those drinks are being paid from your own pockets.”

Zevran winked at him. “Of course! Just give me a few minutes to find the coin.”

Leliana caught the hidden tone in what the elf had said and raised an eye, crossing her arms. “I sure hope that you aren’t planning on stealing anything again. Otherwise, I’ll ask Blaze to make you return the money, plus interest.”

Blaze chose that moment to give a little yip, as she wagged her tail cheerfully. 

Zevran smiled. “And have you forgot about all the stealing our dear Warden did in Denerim? Of which we all helped with?”

Leliana smiled but the smile never reached her eyes. “We helped steal from the rich and arrogant, not from the poor and normal. There is a difference, Zevran.”

Zevran nodded, considering her very good point. 

Oghren grunted. “I wasn’t allowed to help you nug humpers steal anything. I was stuck on guard dog duty. Literally.” he said grumpily.

Aiden chuckled. “If you had come with us, you would have gotten us caught in minutes.”

Oghren held his head up high. “I can be sneaky! I’m sneaky under the sheets.” 

Leliana smiled once more but this time, it was genuine. “That isn’t something you should be proud of.” 

Aiden and Zevran laughed as Oghren mumbled under his breath about how he hated them all. His spirits went up when Bella returned with the drinks. He grabbed a tankard and took a nice long drink. 

Zevran took a smaller sip and licked his lips. “Excellent.”

Aiden rolled his eyes. “You two are such alcoholics.”

Leliana smiled. “So are you.” She accused him.

Aiden winced but didn’t deny the statement. He  _ did  _ like his ale.

The tavern had slowly gotten back up in volume as people talked about him and his friends. Several people kept glancing over at them and even more people stared nervously over at Sten who was still keeping a watch from the door. 

Aiden waved him over and Sten reluctantly sat down at the table. “I’m pretty sure there’s no need to guard the door of a tavern. And I doubt anyone here is going to get violent so you might as well relax.” Aiden said half jokingly.

“Relaxing is how one dies.” Growled Sten.

Leliana laughed and put a hand on Sten’s shoulder. “There’s no need to be so grumpy. Besides, we all know you are just a big softie.”

Sten snorted. “Why must you keep calling me that? I am a soldier of the Beresaad. I am not a ‘softie’.”

Leliana grinned. “Softie!”

Oghren gave a belch and laughed. “Softie! That’s cute. Can’t get it up Sten?”

Sten glared at Oghren angrily. “The next person that calls me Softie is going out through the window.” And that was the end of that conversation. 

 

It took another couple hours for the tavern to close and as the patrons began to sleepily get up from their seats and leave, Bella brought out a small plate of meat for Blaze. Who then got slobber everywhere as she wriggled her butt in the air, ‘wagging’ her tail. Aiden smiled, the mutt would love Bella forever now.

Bella giggled as Blaze gobbled up the meal and then when she was done, looked up at Bella with her eyes pleading for some more. 

“Sorry, Blaze. That was the best piece of venison I had.”

Blaze whimpered but Bella could have sworn that the dog was cursing at her. Probably the effect of traveling around with Aiden and the others.

“So how have things been? Business has been blooming obviously.” Aiden asked as Bella sat down at the table. 

She stretched. “Well it’s taken a little while for people to start to go back to drinking. The village has been too busy with reconstruction to drink much. But now its starting to recover and people have returned to their old drinking habits. How about you all? What have you been up to?” 

Zevran grinned. “Traveling here and there. Screwing here and there. Killing here and there.”

Oghren nodded vigorously. “Drinking and walking.”

Leliana sighed. “We have been traveling around to different places in Ferelden, learning some culture. We didn’t have the chance to do so before the Blight was won.”

Sten grunted, looking away. “Destroying bas.”

Aiden smiled innocently. “Just seeing the sights mixed with the occasional visits to old friends.”

Bella raised an eye at them all. It didn’t take a genius to realize that they all were probably not telling her the whole truth. Which was fine. She wasn’t about to pry into the business of the people that helped stop the Blight.

“Well assuming that any of that is actually true, what about Alistair? I noticed he wasn’t with you. Or Wynne, Shale, or Morrigan. Where are they?” Bella asked.

The Warden snickered. “Well Alistair is back at our camp keeping an eye on things. He didn’t want to come back to Redcliffe and deal with the Arl. Wynne and Shale headed off to see if they could figure out a way to help Shale’s rocky condition. And as for Morrigan…” 

Bella could sense the mood shifted at the mention of the witch. She saw Leliana even scowl, clenching her fists. There must be bad blood between them and Morrigan. Either that, or something happened. 

“Well Morrigan is out doing her own thing. I wish her well but she more or less disappeared off the map after shortly after I killed the Archdemon.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.” Bella said softly. 

“Good riddance I say.” Leliana said icily. She felt nothing but ill will towards the cruel woman. 

Bella, eager to change the subject, said happily, “How is Alistair doing?” She liked the wise cracking handsome Warden. Not to say that she didn’t like the other wise cracking handsome Warden Aiden, but Alistair had an innocence about him that she found very cute. 

Aiden, thankful for the subject change, smirked. “He’s doing well. Still same Alistair and bad witty jokes.”

“Well you do know that you all don’t have to camp out in the woods, right? I’d be happy to set up rooms here for you all.”

Aiden scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know, we’ve gotten used to sleeping out under the stars. I don’t want to impose.”

Bella shook her head. “I don’t mind at all! You all are heroes and friends, the least I can do is offer up some clean beds and rooms for you all. Besides, you are good for business.”

Aiden shrugged, standing up. “Well when you put it that way, how can we refuse? I’ll go get Alistair and help him take down the camp and then we’ll come back. Sten, mind coming along to help?”

Sten couldn’t get up quick enough. He had gotten dreadfully bored and irritated the moment he had stepped into the building. “Of course.”

Aiden grinned. “Great! We’ll be back in a little bit.” He looked over at Leliana. “Keep the bed warm for me.” He said with a wink, making the red haired bard blush a little. 

Bella felt a quick pant of jealousy for Leliana but then it went away as fast as it had appeared. Aiden and Leliana were a nigh on perfect match. Anyone with half a mind could tell that.

Right before Aiden and Sten left the building, Aiden turned back around. “Oh and Zevran? Make sure Oghren doesn’t drink himself under the table please.”

Zevran laughed, staring at a drunken Oghren trying to flirt with one of the barrels of ale. “I believe he’s well past that already. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t choke on his own tongue.”


	2. A Prank Gone Horribly Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke! Getting up to his usual fun:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a little shorter than the first one! But that’s how it goes haha

CHAPTER TWO

 

An explosion rocked the cave, nearly bringing it down. One of the Tal-Vashoth groups had ‘acquired’ some gastlok and were making sure it was authentic. As they were finding out, it wasn’t. Instead, it was the same fakes that the Arishok had let dwarf take. The kinds that turned out to be poisonous gas. And now the gas was out and had somehow reacted to the dust in the cave, exploding and killing several warriors. 

The Tal-Vashoth leader of the group, cursed. He had just lost five of his best warriors to a stupid mistake that could have been avoided. And to make matters worse, his scouts hadn’t reported back to inform him if anyone had followed them when they had stolen the fake gaatlok. He had been confident that no one had, but now he wasn’t quite sure. 

He ordered more warriors to head for the mouth of the cave before he snarled. Then he turned to the direction of the mouth of the cave and was taken aback. 

Coming around the corner was an armored female human with bright ginger hair. The bas was wearing the colors of the city guard. Which meant that his scouts had been killed. 

He growled and roared an order to kill the human. 

Spears flew out at the human but the human ducked behind her large shield for safety. When the spears stopped, she lowered the shield and stepped back as another bas stepped around the corner. This next bas, everyone recognized. And their moral quivered. 

This new bas they knew. He was what the people of the city called, “The Champion”. This human had killed the Arishok in single combat and was a reason why this group of Tal-Vashoth had left the Qun. 

The Champion smiled cheerfully and took the two axes off of his back. 

Behind him, the ginger bas stepped forward on his right side. On his left side, another female bas stepped up. This one had two daggers. Behind the three of them stood a dwarf with some kind of crossbow. 

Bellowing battle cries, the Tal-Vashoth attacked, hoping brute strength and sheer numbers would win the fight. The leader waited on the edge, waiting for his moment. 

Three warriors rushed the guard. She practically threw one over her shield before facing the other two. She blocked a spear with her sword and then ran the spear’s owner through. Then she ducked under the sword of the third Tal-Vashoth and lunged forward, her sword cleanly darting in and out of the warrior’s exposed underarm. The sword swiftly killed the warrior as it felt no resistance getting to the heart. 

The dwarf shot bolt after bolt into the fray, killing many of the warriors with just one shot as the woman with the daggers protected him, cutting down anyone that got too close. Meanwhile, the one they call the Champion, was slaying warriors left and right. He was a whirlwind, bringing death to any that faced him. 

As their numbers quickly dwindled, their leader saw his chance. The Champion has his back turned to him and was preoccupied with another. The leader rushed in, thrusting forward with his longsword aimed at the Champion’s back. At the last second, he suddenly felt resistance as the Champion, with inhuman speed, had cut down the other warrior and turned to face the leader, catching the sword in between his axes. With a flick of his wrist, he wrenched the sword out of the Tal-Vashoth’s grip. Before the leader could even blink, the Champion swiped with one of his weapons, the axe striking the leader’s chest. With a shocked gasp, the former Qunari keeled over, dead before he hit the ground. 

As the last remaining warriors fell, the Champion sighed, almost as if he was bored. 

“Damn it. I was hoping they’d have put up more of a fight. At least then it might have been worth trekking all the way out here.” 

Varric pressed a trigger on Bianca and she closed up. “Quit whining, Hawke. Look on the bright side, we all got a good walk in for the today.”

Isabela wiped her daggers off on a rock, cleaning the blood off of them. “I prefer fighting and sex to walking for my exercise.”

Aveline snorted, rolling her eyes at the pirate yet again. “Yes, because plowing some drunk in a back alley counts as exercise.” She said in obvious sarcasm.

Isabela smiled, glad to pretend she hadn’t caught on to the sarcasm. “Right? You don’t know exercise until you nearly collapse from a good pounding in an alley.”

Hawke coughed, raising an eye at her.

She nodded. “But of course I haven’t done that in a while. Now Hawke does that for me.”

Both Aveline and Varric groaned, disgusted. 

“We did  _ not  _ need to know that, Rivaini.” Varric said as he started making his way out of the cave. 

Hawke frowned as he group followed. “What kind of savage do you take me for? I would never do it in an alleyway. We do it in the Hanged Man if we want to be out in public.”

Aveline lurched sideways, nearly emptying her stomach of her breakfast. “Sweet Maker, stop talking!” She ordered. 

Hawke shrugged but was also smiling. He didn’t actually have sex with Isabela in the Hanged Man, but it was always fun to mess with Aveline and let her  _ think  _ he did random gross stuff like that.

The group exited the cave and stepped back out into the harsh light of day. Hawke squinted, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden change in light. 

“So Aveline, when are you and lover boy going to go on that honeymoon?” Varric asked as they began the long hike back to the city. 

“In a couple days, actually.” Aveline said happily. She was looking forward to the vacation, despite the fact that she’d be gone for a while. Fortunately, she had a failsafe in place to make sure Hawke, Isabela, and Varric didn’t tear down the city when she was gone.

“I’ve asked Fenris to keep an eye on you three so you can kiss whatever plans of mischief you have goodbye.”

All three of them groaned. Even when Aveline wasn’t going to be there, she always found a way to spoil their fun somehow. 

Hawke gave a salute. “I swear to you Aveline, when you get back, I will only have destroyed half the city and stolen most of Varric’s money out from under him.” 

Isabela laughed and mimicked him. “And I hereby give you my solemn oath that when you get back from the honeymoon, I’ll only have caused three riots and seduced my way into the coin purses of half of the nobles.”

Aveline smacked her forehead in annoyance. “I swear, if any of you three do anything like that, I’m going to explode. Right after I feed you your hands.”

Hawke snickered and picked up the pace so he could face her as he walked backwards. “Ah come on, Aveline! You got to let us have  _ some  _ fun while you are gone. Otherwise we’ll just save all of our shenanigans for when you return.”

Varric rubbed his chin, nodding. “Actually, I quite like that idea. It’s both a challenge and a reward all in one.”

Isabela shrugged. “Ehh, I’ll probably still do it anyway. It’s more fun that way.”

Aveline sighed and pushed forward past them. “I hate you all.”

The three laughed and joined ranks, watching Aveline speed ahead. Varric twirled a bolt in his fingers as he walked, whistling a tune only he knew while Hawke slung an arm over Isabela’s shoulders. He leaned into her ear. “You know what we should do later this evening?” He asked her.

She raised an eye. “Sex?” 

“We’d do that anyway. I’m talking about something different.”

Now that her curiosity had been raised, Isabela hummed. “And what’s that?”

Hawke smiled. “Since Aveline is leaving on her honeymoon soon, shouldn’t we send her off with a little parting gift?” He suggested.

“What, pray tell, do you have in mind Hawke?” She asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? We prank the shit out of her.” Varric said from the side, startling the two of them who looked at him accusingly. 

Varric laughed. “I can’t help but to eavesdrop when you both are only a couple feet away from me. Besides, dwarves have good hearing. Otherwise we’d never hear what you talk people are saying.”

Hawke went to speak but then paused. The dwarf did have a good point. 

 

Aveline clenched her fists again and again, her cheeks flushed with anger as she stared at the copper marigolds attached to her desk besides a sign that read, ‘Nail her with your hammer, Donnic!’ It was clearly a prank made by her supposed friends once the four of them had returned to Kirkwall. She had went on her evening patrol and returned to her office afterwards to find an unwelcome surprise. Immediately, she had called in every guard that wasn’t already busy. Barely able to control her rage, she looked up from the marigolds and sign to look each of her guards in the eyes. 

“This is as slanderous as it is rude. But what really shocks me, is how those three idiots were able to sneak into my office without  _ anyone  _ noticing or stopping them from doing so.” None of her guards were able to meet her eyes. They knew they deserved a chewing out. 

“You are supposed to be the city’s elite protectors. Nothing should get by you. And yet a whore, a dwarf, and even the Champion were able to slip by you and invade my personal space. As well as make fools of you all.” Aveline continued. 

“Starting tomorrow, everyone has double shifts and a random armor and weapon inspection.” The guards all mentally cursed. The double shift alone was bad enough but the inspection could happen at any time. Usually that meant it would happen either right before they finished their shift or bright and early. 

“But that isn’t all. I want everyone out on the streets, looking for those three. I don’t want to see any of you again until you return with Varric, Isabela, and the Champion. Now. Dismissed.”

The guards saluted and hurried away to start their search. They loved their captain but sometimes, she was a little too terrifying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think and leave a kudo! Until next time;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want anything specific for a chapter! And as always, I hope you enjoyed and leave a comment and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
